


Memento mori

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Пробудившись после влияния пришельца, Кларк не знает, что ему дальше делать.





	Memento mori

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Hurts - Illuminated

Ночной Метрополис сияет тысячей огней, напоминая собой рождественскую елку. Даже ночью этот город искрится светом.  
Супермен парит в бездне километров над этим ярким зрелищем. Он выглядит задумчивым. Лоб прошивает хмурая складка.  
Люди внизу похожи на декорации. Вечный театр - вот, что такое жизнь. Они приходят и уходят, рождаются и умирают, влюбляются, впадают в отчаяние, ненавидят... Кларк трясет головой, чтобы прервать вереницу ассоциаций.  
Прожектор-Метрополис освещает своим светом проседи в некогда идеально-черных волосах главного героя Земли. Скопившиеся у глаз сеточки морщинок придают усталости его взгляду.  
Время неумолимо. Его валы погребают под собой людские кости. Не важно - были те мета или нет. Пески времени погребают под собой всех. Рано или поздно. Ну, разве что не считая Савиджа. Но Супермен не раз задумывался о том, в действительности ли тот настолько рад собственному бессмертию, как хочет показать.  
Одиночество. Вечное, ледяное, невыносимое одиночество - вот бремя и петля долгожителей. Кларк сомневается, хочет ли он жить. Эра его и его близких уже давно прошла. Деревянные доски фермы торчат над разрушенным строением, словно ребра раздавленного трупа. Безмолвно рыдает, жалея себя, заброшенная Лоис печатная машинка. На компьютере покоятся чужие файлы. Новый босс бранит новую журналистку, та зовет нового фотографа. Пыль покрыла памятники. Завяли сорванные цветы. На пьедестале героев и борцов со злом красуются новые фигуры. Красный плащ более никому не нужен. Комично толстые очки - тем более.  
В воздух вырываются облачка пара, но холода нет. Белое полотно укрывает город. Крохотные машинки нарушают запреты, увеличивают скорость, стремясь в сочельник оказаться поскорее у накрытого стола, не застрять в пробке, вызванной таким же человеком, из-за спешки и мокрых хлопьев снега вызвавшего аварию, а там и пробку.  
Мужчина закрывает глаза. Делает вдох. Не видя ничего вокруг, он просто летит вперед. Прочь от кладбища воспоминаний.  
Открывает их он уже во мраке.   
Как не изменился Метрополис, так и Готем остался верным его отражением - тьма не думала покидать его узких улочек. Бандиты, правда, стали слегка другие. Как назвал их тот странный парнишка? Ах да. "Прокачанные".  
Интересно, где же этот нетерпеливый юноша с щенячьим взглядом, так восхищавшийся его легендарной персоной. Легендарной. Хэх.  
Наверняка он сейчас дома. Сидит за столом с матерью и братом. Может они вспоминают о его отце. Может, стараются не вспоминать о грустном, а болтают о всяких забавных вещах. Людям свойственно забывать о смерти.   
А может он, как и его предшественник, сидит серой гаргульей на одной из мрачных крыш, темным стражем охраняя город, как это делал прошлый владелец черных крыльев, наплевав на привязавшихся к нему малиновок и пожилого друга. Стоит ему слегка прищурить взгляд, слегка напрячься и он сможет сказать наверняка, чем именно занимается сейчас молодой Бэтмен. Но он этого не делает. Почему?.. Страх. В глубине души он все еще надеется увидеть мрачного Брюса, одиноко сидящего у пульта компьютера в Смотровой Башне.  
Брюс... последний из близких ему людей. Последний осколок его прошлого. Увядающий лист терновника.  
Он сам не понимает, что делает. Просто, когда сознание возвращается к нему, он находит себя напротив крепкой двери, ведущей в особняк старой мыши. Даже не у ворот. Знакомый доберман неодобрительно косит на него взгляд, принюхивается, но нападать не смеет. Кларк искренне надеется, что псина просто его помнит, а не боится запаха пришельца. Кажется, он стал параноиком. Или пессимистом. Раньше о таких вещах не думал.  
Он так и стоит перед закрытой дверью. Не заглядывает внутрь. Не стучит. Просто стоит и смотрит на закрытую дверь.  
Он пропускает шаркающие шаги по ту сторону стены. Щелчок замка.  
Пускай спина его сгорбилась, Брюс все еще не растерял своей гордой походки. Пронзительные, холодные глаза могли дать фору его пылающим лазерам. Супермен разглядывает псевдо-узоры на половике. Собака виляет хвостом.  
Какое-то время рассматривая пришельца, Брюс наконец устало вздыхает и отходит в сторону, пропуская внутрь.   
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что полноценного рождественского ужина от меня не дождешься.  
Кларк резко поднимает голову. Удивление сменяется улыбкой.  
\- Думаю, и ты знаешь, что я забыл прихватить с собой по дороге парочку-другую злодеев в качестве подарка.  
Бэтмен сухо смеется. Теперь вместе с губами у Кларка улыбаются и глаза.  
Дверь закрывается.  
Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.


End file.
